The Ties That Bind Us
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Thrain&Thranduil decide to marry off their Princes in order to strengthen the bond between their kingdoms,Full summary inside,Prompt fill for Hobbit-Kink round 4,Pairs:Legolas/Thorin&eventual Kili/Tauriel
1. An unexpected announcement

**Title: **The Ties That Bind Us

**Summary: **Pre-Smaug. Thrain and Thranduil decide to marry off their Princes in order to strengthen the bond between their kingdoms. Thorin isn't exactly thrilled with the order at first, but accepts it in the end. Will he be able to accept Legolas into his heart as well?

**Warnings/Other genres:** Slash, adult content, arranged marriage, au-ish, some angst, maybe some violence in future chapters, sibling fluff, abused!Legolas, Legolas!Whump, (He's just so pretty when he's hurt) reasonable!Thorin, possessive and protective!Thorin, telepathic bond, interspecies relationships, dom/sub, dom!Thorin, Sub!Legolas, written from Thorin's perspective, mostly plot with some porn

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them.

**PromptFillforHobbit-Kink round 4:** Things were strained between Erebor and Mirkwood before Smaug. To strengthen the bond between their two kingdoms, the kings agreed to marry off their princes. Thorin and Legolas were to be wed.

Go nuts, anon! Does this change Thranduil's decision not to aid the, Drwarves? Does Smaug come before or after the marriage? What happens when the company gets to Mirkwood?

**A/N:** So this prompt already has kind of a short fill, but I hope it's alright if I do one of my own, since mine is only inspired by it. Also, I now have a beta for this fic, my friend **Rogue1987** from archive of our own. Thanks so much again! I do appreciate it! Oh, and I've decided to switch the rating to Mature for later chapters. Just to warn you all.

**Main Pairings: **Legolas Greenleaf/Thorin Oakenshield & eventual Kili/Tauriel, & maybe eventual Bilbo/Fili? Also, lots of Dis and Thorin sibling fluff only on the side.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,064

**Chapter One: **An unexpected announcement

"This is not right! You can't actually be agreeing to this! It's absurd!" Thorin ranted, not believing his father was even considering such a thing.

"I know son, but I agree with the elvenking that a union will strengthen the bond between our peoples. This Prince Legolas has been raised and conditioned for this his whole life. I couldn't refuse Thranduil's offer after hearing this information. It wouldn't be fair to the poor lad now would it?"

Thorin groaned, wanting to hit something. "But he's an elf father?"

Thrain gave his son a disapproving glare obviously not caring for his rude tone.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have made it clear to Thranduil that your betrothed will dwell here in the mountain with us. And from what I hear, the Princeling doesn't seem so bad for an Elf. Who knows, maybe he'll surprise you."

Thorin didn't agree, but he knew it was pointless to argue with the king under the mountain once he's made up his mind about something. And so, he begrudgingly decided to accept his fate as future husband to an Elvish Princeling.

"When will they arrive?" he grumbled, glaring up at his father.

"By sundown tomorrow, I expect. I have ordered a feast to be prepared in their honor. I know you're not happy with this announcement, but I expect you treat Prince Legolas with the kindness and respect that he's do. After all, this isn't by his choice either. And he'd be the one leaving all he knows behind. The least we could do is try and make him feel at home."

Thorin sighed, "I know, but will he even like me?"

Thrain frowned, "Not if you keep behaving like this."

"In that case, I will try to be better father," he grumbled again. He knew his father was right. This wasn't the Elvish Princeling's choice either. And he would be the one leaving his homeland to live with him in the mountain. The least he could to do was try to make his stay here a pleasant one, he supposed.

Thrain smiled, reaching out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Good, I'm glad you're being reasonable about this."

Sometime later, Thorin was interrupted from his reading by a knock on his door. He sighed, setting his book on his lap, then called for whoever it was to enter. He smiled a little when he saw that it was only Balin. He stood up to greet his old friend and mentor.

"Did you know about this?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Balin nodded, "I was there when Thrain received the letter from, Thranduil. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but he made me promise not to."

Thorin frowned, but nodded in understanding. He then perched himself back down on the bed again.

"Tell me, what do you think of this outrage?"

This time it was Balin who frowned as he replied, "I'm not certain, but I don't think it's a bad thing personally."

"I'm not sure who to feel more sorry for now. Me or him."

Balin blinked in confusion, "How do you mean, Laddie?"

"I mean, he'd be the only Elf here having to deal with a mountain full of Dwarves that I'm sure he won't be able to stand for long. And the more I think about it, the more I think I'm getting the better end of the deal."

The older Dwarf chuckled, reaching out to run his hand down his arm fondly.

"That's the spirit, Laddie! Think positive. And I'm sure he'll grow to at least like you. How could anyone not?"

Thorin couldn't help but smirk at his friend at his praise. Leave it to Balin to make him feel better when he was down.

Sometime later, Thorin was interrupted from his nap by his sister shaking him awake.

He groaned as she helped him sit up and he couldn't help but throw his arms around her for a welcome home big bear hug. He had missed his dear sister so much.

"DIS! It's been too long. Father didn't tell me you were coming. Is your family here as well?"

Dis nodded, positively beaming as she slowly drew away from him. "Father wanted it to be a surprise. And yes, Fili and Kili insisted on coming along as well. And who was I to deny them the pleasure of visiting their favorite uncle? I'm sure they're somewhere around causing mischief already no doubt."

Thorin chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through his sister's hair fondly. "No doubt."

"Father told me of your upcoming wedding to an elf! I couldn't believe it! What is he thinking?"

Thorin sighed. He couldn't fault his sister for her anger at the situation, having been angry himself at first. But now that he's had time to calm down and think it through, he couldn't help but think maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He could only hope.

"I know, Dis. I felt the same way at first. But now, I think it might not be so bad after all."

Dis eyes widened in disbelief. "You're actually agreeing to this."

"I'm only agreeing to do this because I think it could benefit both our peoples in the end."

Dis shook her head, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Thorin smirked, pecking his sister fondly and lovingly on the cheek.

"Oh, he's still here. Don't worry, Dis. I still don't trust the elves, but I'm willing to give the Elvish Princeling a chance. It's not his fault his father trained him for a marriage with me anyhow. It's the least I could do isn't it?"

Dis smiled, "You've really matured on me haven't you? There was a time when you wouldn't have even considered such a thing. I think Balin must've rubbed off on you."

He huffed joyfully, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

They both laughed and just enjoyed each others company for the rest of the night.

**TBC**


	2. Going in blind

**Chapter wordcount** 1,173

**Chapter Two:** The arrival

The following morning, Thorin had to force himself to pull out of bed  
>in order to get ready for his meeting with his betrothed for the first<br>time before sundown, so he had plenty of time at least. He couldn't  
>help but wonder what the elfling was like personality wise and what he looked like. He<br>was sure he wouldn't be disappointed in latter respect though. The  
>legend of the fairness and beauty of elves were no exaggeration after<br>all. He supposed that's one of the reasons why he distrusted them so much.

Never trust a book by it's cover.

This Legolas could be just as cold hearted as his father is for all he  
>knew. He could only hope to be proven wrong this time for his own sake<br>as well as both their peoples.

Once he was properly attired, he exited his chambers, and made his way  
>to the throne room where he was stunned to see a certain Wizard<br>talking with his father and sister while smoking his pipe.

"Gandalf?" He probed, wondering what on earth the wizard was doing  
>here. Surly the announcement of his upcoming marriage to one Elvish<br>Princeling and now Gandalf's appearance couldn't have just been a  
>co-incidence? "What are you doing here?"<p>

Gandalf merely raised his bushy eyebrows at him, and replied in 'you  
>should know' manner, "Oh, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world,<br>Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin shook his head at having his suspicion confirmed.

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Now, now, Thorin Oakenshield! Don't be like that. Legolas is a fine  
>looking lad with kind and gentle soul to match. You should feel lucky.<br>I do believe you won't be disappointed." The Wizard defended his elven  
>friend.<p>

Thorin simply nodded, going to stand besides his sister.

"Are you staying till after the wedding then?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Of course! As I said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world" Gandalf  
>replied with a smirk, his blue eyes sparkling playfully, as he took<br>another puff from his pipe, and then blew out a huge smoke ring in the  
>air.<p>

He shook head with a slight grin of amusement on his lips.

Sometime later, Thorin found himself suddenly cornered by his  
>mischievous nephews and he couldn't help but ruffle their hair fondly.<p>

"Hey!" They groaned at the same time, trying fix their hair, while  
>glaring up at him.<p>

"Don't do that, Uncle! We want to look presentable for the elves and  
>your betrothed tonight you know," Fili snapped with no real bite to<br>it, which had him grinning from ear to ear. Fili was always the more  
>responsible one, being the eldest of the two and heir to throne after<br>him.

"We missed you!" Kili exclaimed, throwing his arms around him  
>suddenly. He couldn't help but hug back.<p>

"I missed you boys too!" he exclaimed back, reaching out for Fili, who  
>was shaking his head at his brother's childish display, and grabbed<br>him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a group hug.

"You boys won't cause any mischief while the elves are here now will  
>you?" he questioned and demanded at the same time as he let them go.<p>

"Who, us?" Kili questioned, trying to sound innocent.

"We'll be good, Uncle. We promise," Fili promised, but Thorin knew it  
>was a complete lie. His nephews couldn't behave themselves, particularly<br>Kili, in front of company if their lives depended on it. He'd just  
>have to make sure to keep on eye on them at all times.<p>

"Good. Be sure that you don't. Now off with you two. And remember your  
>promise!" He then waved his hands at them, shooing them away from him<br>playfully.

They smiled at him, before spinning around on their heals, and running  
>in the opposite direction to play some more.<p>

Thorin decided to spend the rest of the day by himself in his chambers  
>till his betrothed arrived, not knowing when he'd get another chance<br>to be alone with his thoughts again.

All too soon, the time came when Balin announced their guest' arrival  
>and he had to the throne room to meet his future husband.<p>

Trying not to let his sudden nervousness show, he managed to still his  
>slightly shaking hands, and followed the older dwarf to the their<br>destination where he saw Thranduil and his father in deep  
>conversation.<p>

He also noticed the other elfling that must've been his  
>betrothed standing next to his father. His breath was caught in his<br>throat by the lovely and fair creature in front of him and he could  
>only pray that his soul was just as beautiful as Gandalf claimed it<br>was.

"Ah, my son, come and meet your betrothed," his father's voice  
>interrupted his musing, and he glanced over him, before going to stand<br>besides him. He folded his arms as he let his eyes roam over the  
>Princeling's fine form."<p>

"Thorin Oakenshield, this my son, Legolas. He is my gift to you. I  
>only ask that you treat him well," Thranduil introduced his elfling to<br>him, sounding just as cold hearted as he always had, even towards his  
>own flesh and blood. He threw the older Elf a withering glare, feeling<br>somewhat sorry for the elfling having had such a careless father it  
>seemed.<p>

To him at least.

The elvenking then waved his hand, indicating  
>for the other Prince to step forward. Legolas shared a look with his<br>father, before obeying his command, and stepped forward. The pretty  
>elfling surprised Thorin even more by getting down on one knee, and<br>bowed his head respectfully.

"My, Lord. I am yours if you will have me?"

Thorin had to control himself not to react to such a submissive  
>gesture and reach out to claim what was now rightfully his right this instant. He<br>wouldn't be as cold as his betrothed's own father was towards him. He  
>wanted the Elf to feel like his equal eventually. Not his slave.<p>

He reached down, and lifted the elfling's chin to force his eyes to  
>meet his own, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight. They were<br>such a pretty shade of blue. And he wished he could make the  
>uncertainty and some fear of him in them disappear. He didn't want his<br>own future husband to be afraid of him. He couldn't resist lifting his  
>hand to run his fingers through the soft blond hair soothingly.<p>

"I thank you for such a generous gift my, Lord Thranduil. I will keep him."

"I am pleased you approve. He is well trained. I'm sure my son won't  
>disappoint you."<p>

He managed to resist the urge to glare up at the elevenking at that,  
>keeping Legolas's still unsure stare, but at least he didn't look as<br>afraid of him anymore.

_'What did he do to you?'_

**TBC**


	3. Secrets and lies

**A/N:** Wow! Look at that! Two updates for you guys in one day. It's been a long time since I've been able to do that. Hopefully, I can get another one up before Christmas. It'll be after that if not. But here's something anyway.

**Chapter worcount:** 1,772

**Chapter Three:** Secrets and lies

As if reading his mind, his father suggested he take his betrothed on a tour of the mountain with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He nodded, knowing the King under the wasn't wasn't too pleased with Thranduil on his treatment of his own heir. It unloving to say the least. Border-lining cruel even. Thrain may be strict and hard on him at times, but at least he knew his father loved him and would never give him away like that.

He nodded thankfully, reaching down a hand to help the Princeling up off the floor. Legolas looked up at him with a grim expression, but took it without hesitation, no doubt only because of his father was watching and he didn't want to risk displeasing him in any way. He then led his Elf out of the throne room by the hand.

"You don't talk much do you, Blue Eyes?" he probed somewhat fond of his charge already. And he thought he should call him something besides Elf, once they were out in the halls. And Blue Eyes seemed as appropriate a pet name as any.

"What would you have me say my, Lord?" His Blue Eyes questioned, looking down at him with a lost look in those pretty blue eyes of his that somehow managed to tug at his heart and make him want to make that look go away.

The elfling was too beautiful for such sad eyes.

"Anything you wish," he said as friendly as he could manage.

"I wish for nothing more than to please you my, Lord," Blue Eyes simply responded and Thorin groaned.

_'Just as I suspected. He now thinks of himself as more of a servant then one of royal status. Well, I'll just have to retrain him to think for himself and repair the damage that had been done now won't I? I won't have a servant for a husband. Damn, Thranduil! The fool can go get eaten by dragon for all I care_,' he concluded silently.

"Then my first wish is for you to call me by my name, Thorin. Now you try," he urged as gently as he could.

"But...father said it wasn't proper," Legolas complained, almost like a child, which didn't sit well with Thorin at all.

"I don't care what your father said! Whatever he's taught you about us is a pack of lies. I can see that now. Those pretty eyes of yours are very expressive did you know? You don't have to be afraid us my, Blue Eyes. Yes, we Dwarves are possessive by nature, but we also don't want what's ours to be fearful of us. I especially don't wish for you to be afraid of me, considering your to mine soon, so you better just forget whatever your father taught you about us right now," Thorin snapped, his famous temper getting the better of him, causing the elfling to take pull his hand away, his eyes widening, as he drew back quickly away from him, as if he'd slapped him.

He sighed, hating himself for having given the Elf actual reason to be afraid of him. Groaning, he tried to reign in his temper, and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry, Blue Eyes. I'm just trying to help you. You could be so much than you are now. You are of royal blood after all."

Legolas looked up at him and met his eyes fully then and he thinks maybe he might have gotten something through that still so childlike in many ways immortal brain of his.

But then his wishful thinking was crushed by his lovely betrothed shaking his head defiantly, and he choked out, his voice hoarse, as if it pained him too, "I am nothing. I live only to serve the Prince under the moutain. Ada always said it was what I was meant for."

His Blue Eyes was obviously broken, but he vowed to be the one to fix him, and set him straight. Thorin clenched his fists angrily at his sides, tempted to hit something, preferably Thranduil's face the next time he saw him. He didn't know how he was supposed to get through the feast tonight without doing just that and causing a scene.

"Forgive me...my...Thorin! I have angered you. I didn't mean too."

He shook his head.

"No, you didn't anger me. You're father has by the way he's been treating you. No one deserves to be treated that way by their own parent," he hissed, but quietly. He didn't want to give his Princeling cause to be afraid of him again. And he was somewhat pleased to note that at least his Elfling has decided to call him by name after all.

Legolas frowned, "Please don't get the wrong idea. Ada's always taken care of me. He makes sure I'm well fed and have only the best of attire. And all I ever wanted."

"But has he shown you any kindness?" Legolas was silent. "Any love at all like a father should?" Still silence. "Has he ever hurt you?" Legolas looked away, avoiding his eyes, which was all the confirmation he needed. He growled. "How?" Legolas met his eyes again then and he tell he fighting back tears. At least he wouldn't have to deal with seeing them fall on top of everything else he was feeling.

He hoped so anyway.

His Princeling looked from to side to make sure they were alone, before turning around slowly, and reluctantly lifted his shirt. Thorin growled again at seeing the whipping marks slashed across his back that must've hurt something fierce. Some looked old and faded, and some looked to new, but at least they were healing over. He wanted to reach out of run his fingers over them. To hold him and comfort him, but that would probably just frighten the poor thing again.

And that was that was the last thing he wanted.

"You may turn back around now," he said, and cringed at the wince from Legolas, who lowered his shirt, turning slowly back around as instructed. Legolas lowered his eyes as if he was afraid of his rejection now.

He lifted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes again.

"Splendarr."

Legolas looked doubtful at that, but gave him a small smile none-the-less.

He wanted to ask why he'd been punished so, but for all he knew it was just abuse. And he didn't want spoil the moment by asking, so he decided it was a questioned best put aside for later.

"Barak," Legolas replied teasingly, but somehow sounded serious at the same time. Shocked, Thorin couldn't help but reach for Legolas's hand again, and continue the tour, for now. He'd love nothing more than to go back to the throne room right now, and give the Elvenking a good thrashing. But he didn't want to risk him getting upset, and taking Legolas away from him. And all because he couldn't control his temper. Not when he was just starting to get attached to him, which he didn't think was possible with any Elf at first. But there was just something about Legolas that he could see himself actually getting along with, and maybe eventually, fall in love with.

_'Bedorn,'_ _H_e was halfway in love with his Blue Eyes already. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing...yet.

Awhile later, Thorin took Legolas to the library where he found Balin. He let his own blue eyes linger on his betrothed, as his Elfling was let his fingers glide over the edges of all the books, as he went past them in wonderment. His couldn't but smile at little at the endearing sight of his consort then. Shaking head to clear it for the moment, he took his old friend aside and asked him to make sure that Legolas wasn't left alone with Thranduil. He didn't trust the Elvenking before, but he distrusted him even more now.

Balin promised to keep an eye on Legolas for him.

He gave him a grateful smile, then made his leave to go speak with his father alone, before the feast. And not surprisingly, he found his father in his chambers getting ready for apparently the special event.

"Ah, my son! How fairs your future husband?" His father asked, as made his way over to stand besides him, and folded his arms against his chest stubbornly.

"I don't know father. I think he's been abused. He's got slash scars along his back. He showed me. Some looked recent too. I think he's subconsciously trying to plead for us for help. I don't think he should be at the feast tonight. And I think it's best if we just send the elves on their way. How could anyone treat their child in such a way?"

Thrain sighed frustratingly, as he turned away from the body mirror to face his son.

"I must admit to having suspected the possibility myself by the way the lad presented himself to us. But son, you know if we show our suspicions right now, Thranduil may very well withdraw the contract, and take Legolas back with him to Mirkwood and we'd lose our chance of aiding the lad. And if we try to keep his son from him as well, it could may very well start a war. The complete opposite of what were are trying to accomplish. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you my lad?"

Thorin groaned, burying his face in his hands, "He's so innocent father. But. he has the potential to be a strong warrior. I can feel it."

"Me too. Thranduil mentioned something about him being rather fond of Archery before. Perhaps after the wedding, we can try testing his skills and see if they can be put to good use. I am pleased you're getting along with him."

Thorin smiled, "Me too."

Thrain smiled back and shooed his son away. "Now go on! You should be getting ready for the feast yourself."

Thorin groaned, but nodded, doing just that. He didn't care what the elves, besides his betrothed of course thought about his appearance. He was only doing it because his King asked him too.

**TBC**

**Dwarvish Translations**

splendarr: beautiful, shining, bright, hopeful

Barak: Strength, shield

Bedorn: disbelief, lies, mistakes, exaggeration, distortion

Please review! I really enjoy reading them.


	4. A helping hand

**A/N:** As promised, here's the fouth chapter. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! Also, this chapter's inspired by the song This Is My Idea from The Swann Princess soundtrack. Enjoy!

**Chapter wordcount:** 2,040

**Chapter Four:** A helping hand

"Here's to our alliance and continued friendship." Thorin heard his father toast, lifting up his wine glass to Thranduil, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. Thorin was tempted to scoff at that, but settled for narrowing his eyes at the Elvenking instead.

"To friendship," Thranduil agreed, lifting up his own glass, and bowed his head respectfully, before taking a sip of the red wine. He shot his son a look of warning, which clearly said, 'You better not disappoint me, or else.' He then went back his conversation with Thrain.

He couldn't help but notice how his betrothed, who was seated next to him, stiffened then. He frowned a little, reaching out to rest a hand on his knee comfortingly. He wanted to tell him that it would be okay and that he wouldn't let his father anywhere near him alone again, but he couldn't very well do that in present company. The action seemed to calm the lad down a bit and felt his own hand blanked over his own.

Gandalf must have noticed because he gave him a knowing look, looking too amused for his liking. He glared a bit at the Wizard, which only seemed to amuse his friend even more. He looked away from those twinkling blue eyes of his.

He then turned his palm upward, and curled his fingers through his Elf's, who tightened his grip a little.

_'Thank you!' _He heard his consort's grateful voice inside his head and remembered then that Elves were telepathic. He smirked. This talent could indeed be useful.

_'You're welcome,' _he thought back.

"Legolas, I've heard you have some skill with the bow. I do as well. Maybe we could go hunting together sometime?" Kili said, interrupting their quiet moment together. He heard the excitement of the possibly of having a hunting partner in his voice, so he didn't have the heart to glare in his nephew's direction. Besides, he was sure his sister would notice and he'd never hear the end of it. And besides, his nephews were actually behaving themselves for once, so he had no good reason to be cross with them.

Legolas just shrugged, earning raised eyebrows from both Kili and Fili and a concerned look from Dis.

"Legolas!" Thranduil snapped, glaring at his son, and he slammed his glass rather ungracefully down on the table. "You will answer them when they ask you a question." He then gave him an apologetic look, but he go shove it for all he cared. "I must apologize for my son's rudeness. I don't know what's gotten into him. He knows better. I assure you he will be punished." He feel Legolas practically shaking fearfully next him and squeezed his hand even tighter for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Ada! Forgive me! I don't know what came over me!" Legolas pleaded for his father's forgiveness and the hand he held in his own started shaking again. Thorin couldn't stand it, and squeezed back, trying to give his consort some comfort.

'Don't apologize to him, Blue Eyes. He is not worth it.'

'But he's my, Ada!'

'I don't care. He doesn't deserve you.'

"Oh, please don't hurt him my, Lord! I wasn't offended. He doesn't have to answer me if he doesn't want to," Kili spoke up, defending Legolas, which thankfully seemed to calm the Elvenking down a little, who nodded in his younger nephew's direction.

"Very well," Thranduil responded, before striking up another conversation with Thrain.

Legolas looked surprised that someone came to his defense and he sent his dark-haired nephew a grateful little smile, who smiled back, and winked playfully up at him, before finishing off what was left of the meat on his plate.

Well, that was the start of a beautiful friendship if he ever saw one and he was grateful.

He wanted Legolas to have as many friends as he could possibly get. He was sure it'd take time for most of Dwarves here to get used to an Elf in their mist, but he was also sure that they'd grow to like his consort. Legolas had a good heart. Of this he had no doubt now. He just had a bad father, which wasn't his fault now was it?

After the feast, his sister took him aside to talk to him, but he made sure to keep one eye on Legolas at all times, not wanting to risk letting him be alone with Thranduil.

He hoped Dis would make this quick.

"Tell me brother, what was that about back there? The poor dear was practically shaking with fright."

He sighed, leaning in, and whispered in her ear to make sure that the Elf suspected couldn't over hear them. "I think Legolas is being abused. He's even shown me his scars. His father's little rant back there only heightened my suspicions."

Dis gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief, and she raised her hand, covering her mouth with her palm. He continued quietly, "You can't let on that we suspect something until after the wedding and Thranduil's out of the way."

Dis lowered her hand from her mouth and tears were now starting to mist over her eyes. She nodded in understanding. He suspected a lot of coddling from his sister was in store for Legolas in the future.

"That's horrible! He seems like such a sweet, Elfling!"

Thorin nodded proudly, "He is."

"Damn that, Elvenking! He doesn't even deserve the title!" Dis ranted, suddenly looking quite livid. And if they weren't trying to hide the fact that they knew something sinister in the elven realm was going on, he would've loved nothing more than to watch his sister give the Elvenking a good tongue lashing. He could tell her protective mother instincts were beginning to kick in and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. His sister could be very scary when she wanted to be though and he admired her even more for it.

He gave her a quick hug, before making his way back over to Legolas, who was talking with Kili. He felt a jealousy flair up when Legolas smiled at something Kili said, but pushed it back, and told himself that he was just being paranoid. Kili was just a boy after all. But then again, so was Legolas still in many way. He sighed, reaching out hand for Legolas' and took his in his own, curling their fingers together.

"Come with me, Blue Eyes. I'll show you to our chambers."

Legolas looked down at their now conjoined hands, and nodded, letting Thorin lead the way.

"I'll hold you to the hunting trip, Kili!" He heard Legolas shout over his shoulder at his nephew. Thorin didn't have to turn around to know that Kili was grinning, pleased with himself at having made a knew friend.

Once they made it to his...their chambers, he led Legolas over to the bed, and released his hand.

"Remove your shirt and lay face down on the bed," he demanded.

Legolas suddenly looked nervous and was trembling slightly. He sighed. Of course his Blue Eyes would get the wrong idea. He suddenly felt stupid for not asking in a kinder way rather then demanding.

"It's okay. I'm only going to put some salve on your wounds to make sure they heal properly." That seemed to calm down his consort. At least he wasn't trembling anymore.

Legolas nodded, removing his shirt as instructed like the first time and Thorin would be lying if he said that he wasn't aroused by the fair skinned and muscular chest, but small waist that greeted his vision. He unconsciously liked his bottom lip hungrily.

"Like what you see, Dwarf?" Legolas teased lightly, his voice rather sweet, stunning Thorin. But he was pleased that his Elfling felt comfortable enough with him now to let him see his playful side. He gulped, nodding, and then distracted himself by getting the healing salve from it's place in the cupboard, watching as his Blue Eyes the laid face down on the bed, folding his arms, and laid his head down on them from the corner of his eye. He tried not to blush at the most erotic sight of a half naked beautiful Elfling in his bed, he closed the cupboard, and made his way back over to Legolas.

He was tempted to climb on the bed with him, but he feared that he wouldn't be able to hold out till their wedding night if he did that. Gritting his teeth, he opened the jar, and dipped his fingers in it, scooping out a bit, before closing the lid on the jar again, and set it aside.

He then reached down and got to work on spreading the salve on the more recent looking scars.

Legolas hissed, "That's cold!"

"Good! It's supposed to be," he retorted, biting back a grin at the childish whine.

Legolas chuckled.

"Thank you, Thorin! You didn't have to do this."

He smiled, loving the feel of smooth delightful skin, despite the scars that were slightly scabbed over underneath his fingertips. He was tempted bend down and run his lips down each and every one of them. It's too bad he didn't think of that before.

He sighed.

There was always there wedding night and afterwords for such things.

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to," he finally answered.

Legolas was silent after that as if he didn't know how to respond to that.

He sighed again, "Will you tell me why he did this to you?"

Legolas was quiet for a long time, before he answered with a pain filled voice. "I got too close to someone back home for his liking. She was like a sister to me. Unfortunately, Ada got the wrong idea about my feelings for her and forbade me from seeing her again. He decided I needed a reminder that I was betrothed and off limits. It was the only time he ever hurt me, I assure you."

"I'm sorry!" He really was. He could only imagine how losing a sister must've felt, but he did know that he'd be utterly lost without his. And he couldn't help but think how lonely Legolas must've felt growing up with father like Thranduil.

"If you tell me her name, once your father's returns to, Mirkwood. I will invite her to stay here in, Erebor. And if I decide I like, I will allow her to dwell here as well with you for long as she's willing," he offered. And did he really just say he'd let another Elf live amongst them? But he did just want Legolas to be happy. And at least this way his Blue Eyes wouldn't feel so out of place being the only Elf in the mountain.

Legolas turned on his side, and lifted his head, resting the side of his head on his hand, and looked up at him with something close to awe.

"You'd do that for me?"

_'I'd do anything for you!' _He almost admitted, but caught himself just in time. He didn't want Legolas to think that he was going to be easy and let him get away with just anything. If there was one thing that he and Thranduil had in common, it was that they were both strict. And that was the only thing as far as he was concerned.

He just didn't believe in torture as a punishment unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes," he simply answered instead after realizing just how long he's been gazing down into Legolas's pretty blues. He could easily lose himself in them if he wasn't careful.

Legolas beamed and he could feel his heart beat just a bit faster in his chest.

_'Beborn!' _He was done for. He really was.

"Her name's, Tauriel."

**TBC**

Please review! They are loved!

**A/N:** Maybe eventual Kili/Tauriel?

**Dwarvish Translations**

Bedorn: Disbelief


	5. Light and darkness

**A/N:** Sorry about the little wait guys! Been busy with RL. Sucks sometimes. And I had a minor case of writers block, but I do hope this chapter was worth the wait though. Leafshield sexy times ahead. *Rubs hands excitedly* Oh, and I've decided to go ahead with the Kili/Tauriel pairing. It won't be for awhile though. Just thought you guys should know. I thought it was kinda cute.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 452

**Chapter Five:** light and darkness

Thorin hovered at the foot of his bed, watching his elfling sleep with both eyes open. Legolas' chest was raising slowly up and down with his even breathing. The Prince under the mountain was in complete enthrawl at the beauty before him. But more than that, his betrothed seemed to give off a light that surrounded them both and a sense of belonging and peace suddenly overwhelmed him. He was falling and falling hard it would seem. He had to get out of the room and quickly. He left it as quickly and as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his future husband.

He was doomed. He so was.

Once he was out in the hall, he pressed his back up against the wall that was by his door, breathing heavily. This wouldn't do. Wouldn't do at all. Thorin Oakenshield didn't fall in love. It just not suppose to happen to him. Love only meant pain. But then again, Dis seemed happy enough with her husband. Would it really be so bad to let someone in for a change?

"You alright there, Laddie?" He heard Balin's concerned voice from the side, and lowered his hands, before turning to look down at his friend. He nodded in the affirmative.

Balin didn't look convinced, but this was none of his business.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Did you need something, Balin?" he probed, pushing himself away from the wall.

Balin shook head, "Not me. King Thranduil requested an audience with you."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "Did he now? At this hour?"

Balin nodded, not looking too pleased himself and tired.

He sighed, looking towards the doors of his chambers. He didn't want to leave his charge alone. His elfling was his responsibility now. He frowned a little at himself for his over protectiveness and covered his face with his hands. And he knew his protective instincts were only going to get worse as time went along and got to know his betrothed more.

He wasn't sure if he could handle it all.

He saw Balin give him a knowing look from the side, and ordered as if reading his mind, "Go, Thorin. I'll watch over Legolas for you."

He thanked his friend, reaching out to slap his shoulder gratefully, then started making his way to the elvenking's chambers. He wondered what Thranduil could possibly want to talk about at this hour. Did he know that he knew of Legolas's abuse? He certainly hoped not. It would ruin everything.

Arriving at their more unwelcome guest chambers, he raised his knuckles to knock on the doors.

"You may enter, Thorin Oakenshield! They're not locked." He heard Thranduil's voice call to inform him from the other side. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, bracing himself, before pushing the doors open, and made his way inside.

"You requested my presence my, Lord?" he asked politely, even though he wanted nothing more than to shout at the Elf making his way in front him, towering over him. He folded his arms stubbornly against his chest.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that Legolas is behaving himself and to apologize once more for his rude behavior at supper. He forgets his manners sometimes, but he's a good lad, my son."

He glared, "He is. And apologize accepted my, Lord."

Thranduil nodded, then raised his eyebrows, eyeing him up and down as if he suspected a challenge, which was partially the truth.

"I am pleased you seem to be rather fond of him already."

"Did you only summon me for some small talk then? If that's the case, then I can assure you I want nothing more to do with you. And let me make one thing perfectly clear, I don't like you. I only agreed to this arranged marriage nonsense because I happen to agree with my father that it could benefit both of our peoples. And Legolas is mine now! You yourself gave him to me. Don't forget that. And I will keep my word to treat him well. I like him better than you that's for sure anyway," he ranted, unable to stop himself once he started, clenching his fists angrily at his sides.

Thranduil didn't even look phased by his outburst. He was still as calm as ever, which only angered Thorin even more. What he wouldn't give for just one punch to the Elvenking's face.

"I see. I was hoping to get to know my future son in law better is all. But if that's how you feel, then you may leave me now."

Thorin didn't waste time. He marched out of those offending chambers as fast as he could.

He had enough of elves and their stuck-upness for one day.

Perhaps he could pay Gandalf a visit. It's been quite while since they've been able to talk one on one.

The following morning, Thorin awoke with someone poking his shoulder with the end of a stick, or staff. He batted the annoying thing away, and closed his eyes, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Rise now, Thorin Oakenshield. Todays your wedding day. And there's still a lot to help prepare. I've let you sleep in long enough." He heard Gandalf's deep voice urge, tapping him with the point of his staff again. He blinked his eyes open, and then rubbed the sleep from them with his knuckles, before groaning, and pushed himself up from the couch from where he had fallen asleep in the Wizard's chambers, and maneuvered himself into a sitting position.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself like a shield.

"It's too late to be having second thoughts, Thorin," Gandalf said, sitting down besides him.

He shared a look with his Wizard friend, before bowing his head helplessly.

"I know that! And I'm not. I mean, not really. It's just that I'm afraid of get..."

"Getting too close to the lad?" Gandalf questioned, interrupting him.

He nodded shamefully. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, but he was absolutely terrified of being responsible for someone besides himself. He was afraid that he wouldn't be good enough and let Legolas down in some way eventually.

Gandalf sighed, raising his hand, and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze, and replied, trying to reassure him, "You will be. You're a good person, Thorin Oakenshield. A bit irritating at times, but good."

He chuckled lightly. He knew he should feel affronted at Gandalf's insult, but he also knew that the Wizard only meant it with affectionate humor, so he didn't have the heart to snap back harshly. What use would it be anyway? Gandalf was always outspoken, maybe too outspoken sometimes. It was just his nature. He supposed that's why he like the Wizard so much.

He appreciated someone who could speak their mind and not hold anything back.

Well, he did most of the time anyway.

"Thanks," he grumbled, pushing himself up and off the couch, stretching a little.

Gandalf did the same, before smirking down at him.

"Do cheer up, Thorin. You act as if you're marching to your doom. Not marrying a beautiful Elvish Princeling. You wouldn't want him to think you've changed your mind would you Thorin my lad? I know, Legolas. And I'd know he'd feel like there's something wrong with him if that happened." A look of sadness filled Gandalf's eyes and he suddenly wondered just how well the Wizard knew his future husband. Gandalf continued, "I've not seen Legolas this content since I've known him. He's lived such a sheltered life I'm afraid. I'm actually surprised he's turned out as good as he has. With the unfortunate upbringing he's had and all. It could've easily gone the other way. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's him. And you as well of course."

Thorin wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he was grateful to have Gandalf's blessing.

"Come on then, before my father sends Balin looking for me."

A twinkle lit Gandalf's blue eyes as he nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way then, Thorin Oakenshield."

He did, trying to do as Gandalf said, and cheer himself up a little.

The image of Legolas underneath him, submitting fully to him, writhing in ecstasy, and knowing that it was he who was the cause did the trick.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

**TBC**

As always. Would love to know what you all think so far!


	6. A romantic at heart

**Chapter wordcount:** 2,253

**Chapter Six:** A romantic at heart

As the day went forward, and the time for the royal wedding drew nearer, Thorin had to endure being fussed over by his father, who wanted to make sure that he was properly attired for such a special event. But what he really would rather be doing was spending time and fussing over his soon to be Elven husband. Properly beginning to court him as tradition demands. Just because they're marriage was arranged, it was no excuse not to follow through with tradition. Especially since he found himself actually liking Legolas more and more.

He hasn't even given him his braids yet! He made a mental note to at do that much for him before they officially began the act of consummating their marriage. As he allowed his father to drape him in jewels and gems, he couldn't help but wonder how his betrothed was fairing with his own father. He hated the thought of his consort even being in the same room with him, but Balin promised not to let him out of his sight, and so he reluctantly allowed it.

"You're really looking forward to this aren't you? I must admit, I'm surprised. I thought I would have to fight you and order you to try and get along with the lad the whole time he dwelt here at first," Thrain said, interrupting his thoughts. He locked eyes with his father and felt delighted when he saw how proud his king was of his son at that very moment.

He nodded in understanding, and gratefulness, and replied, "I am. And so did I at first." He then smirked. "It seems you were right after all father. Legolas has indeed surprised me. In a very pleasant way. And I can only hope he continues do so. Fortunately, he's nothing like his father where his heart's concerned."

Thrain gave his son a smile, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder in a proud gesture.

"I am glad my son. Nothing means more to me then you and your sister's happiness."

Thorin smiled. Now he knew how his sister must've felt when she had to endure the same fussing over from their father the day she got married. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew it must've been ten times worse for her than for him. Her being a female and all. But it had paid off in the end, his sister was very beautiful that day. Not that she wasn't always of course, but she just seemed to sparkle then.

"You alright? his father asked, interrupted his thoughts once more.

He nodded, "I'm fine father. I was just thinking of how lovely Dis had looked on her wedding day."

This time it was the king of Erebor that smiled broadly down at his son as only a proud father could.

As the time for the wedding rapidly approached, Thorin followed his father to the throne room where the wedding was to take place. He couldn't resist marveling at all the jewels and gems, gold and silver that decorated it, making it shine bright as was only proper for a royal wedding of course. It was to be a small one, since there had been no time to send out many invitations. Only Balin, Dwalin, Gandalf, Thranduil, Dis, Fili, and Kili, and of course his father, who was to perform the ceremony as was his right were in attendance, which suited him just fine. He didn't really fancy a big wedding anyway.

He wondered if Legolas would have, but based on his shy and withdrawn behavior, he suspected this was just the right setting for them both. He had no doubt his father, if not his father, then Gandalf would throw them a huge party for all to attend once the elves, save his betrothed, were gone anyway.

The Wizard was always up for a party being the party animal that he was and all. He smirked at the amusing thought.

But even all the jewels and gems beneath the earth couldn't compare to the beauty of his Blue Eyes, who stood next to his father, wearing a fine silver and white dress robe that sparkled and glowed in the firelight. And the silver crown that he wore on top of his head, which only served to highlight his stunning as ever blue eyes even more, practically making them sparkle and shine as well, completing the outfit. And that fine long blond silver hair of his, which he couldn't wait to braid, and fully stake his claim on the Elfling, who seemed almost angelic in that moment. And it was for the first time, he noticed, that he had seen his Elvish Princeling actually wear a crown. And he couldn't help but think he should wear one more often. They definitely suited him, especially the silver ones.

He vowed to dress his Elf in only finest of jewels and gems from now on. A consort of his deserved nothing but the finest of things.

Fili suddenly slammed a hammer over an anvil, signaling their arrival and the start of the ceremony. Everyone took their places. And he couldn't help but notice that the elvenking looked rather bored, as if he rather be anywhere else then at his sons own wedding. He sneered at his future father in law, not caring who saw it this time. He couldn't wait to be rid of him and have Legolas all to himself.

Balin came forward and placed the rings in their hands. His was thick and mostly gold laced with silver, while Legolas's was thin, mostly silver, and laced gold. He gave his friend an appreciative smile, pleased with his choice of wedding bands.

He knew the silver was meant for the female or submissive partner in a relationship, while the gold was meant for the dominant and provider partner. But he knew that giving time, they're roles could easily be reversed and that Legolas could be more than able of taking care of himself as well as him. He wasn't lying when he told his father that his consort had the potential to be a strong warrior one day. But until then, he was more than happy to be the one to provide for his Elf's needs.

"Thorin, place the silver ring on Legolas's finger. And repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Thorin smiled reassuring up at Legolas, as he did just that, and he couldn't resist kissing his knuckles as he did so.

"With this ring, I the wed."

He saw his sister barely able to contain her happiness for him and knew she was just itching to give him a big hug to congratulate him with, but she would just have to wait for that. The ceremony wasn't even over with yet after all.

"Legolas," his father continued. "Place the gold ring on Thorin's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Legolas suddenly looked nervous, but was being brave and gave him a small smile of fondness anyway, but he could see that his hand was shaking a little as did so.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He bowed his head, and got down on one knee before Thorin again in the submissive gesture that had first captured his attention. "I am yours now, Thorin Oakenshield. Every part of me is yours. I cannot offer you our woods, but my body is yours to do with as you will."

He tossed Thranduil a nasty glare, who only stared impasssively back. He sighed, softening his eyes as he let them linger down at his husband. He reached down, and lifted his chin, so he could gaze soothingly down into his suddenly fearful blue eyes again, but at least this time, it didn't seem directed towards him. It was more than like directed towards his own father.

He bent down and pressed the briefest of kisses on his husbands lips.

"That should be more than sufficient. I don't know what I'd do with your precious woodland realm anyway," he said, only to placate the elvenking, who seemed pleased and if he was not mistaken, rather relieved by his response. He could care less though. He only cared that it seemed to calm down his husband enough for him to stand up, so that he was the one now looking down at him.

_'Thank you for playing along. I was afraid he wouldn't buy it. I have every intention of sharing my kingdom with your people once Ada is gone,' _he heard his elf's voice inside his head again.

_'You're welcome and there's no need for that. I have all I need or want from your people right here in front of me,' _he replied back, reaching up for his hand, and lacing their fingers together.

"Now that the union is complete. I will take my leave of this place," Thranduil announced, before bowing a little towards his father, but he could see no real respect in his eyes as they looked at each other.

"So soon? But your son just got married. You should be there and be happy for him and offer him your support. Just what kind of father..." Dis started to argue. And as much as he loved watching his sister give the elvenking a piece of her mind, Thorin would love be rid of Thranduil sooner rather than later.

"That's enough sister!" he hissed warning at her. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes momentarily, before she seemed to understand what he was trying to tell her through his own blue eyes.

She nodded in understanding, stepping back.

"My Lords'," Thranduil bid them farewell one last time, before making his leave, not even congratulating his son, or even said good bye to him. He saw the hurt but mostly relief in his husband's eyes as he watched his father go.

"What a meanie!" Kili sneered after him, obviously worried for his new elven friend, once Thranduil had disappeared.

Thorin nodded. He couldn't agree more.

Obviously unable to hold back her joy any longer, Dis stepped forward, embracing him.

"Congratulations brother!" she said lovingly, as she pressed their foreheads together, before she turned her attention to Legolas. "You as well, Legolas..." She paused, her eyes sparkling mischievously. And he suddenly knew where his sons got their mischievous natures from. She continued fondly, "Oakenshield. You're one of us now. Don't forget that. You're not alone here. And with your permission, I'd like to consider you my brother as well."

Legolas looked touched by his sister's request, before he bowed his head, giving his permission.

"I'd like that very much as well my, Lady."

"Please, do call me, Dis. Everyone else does. Well, Thorin calls me just sister sometimes, but that's besides the point."

Legolas hesitated, but nodded in agreement in the end, before smirking, "Very well, Just Sister Dis."

Dis beamed, and reached up to bring Legolas's head down, so that she could press their foreheads together briefly as well, before pulling away.

"Who knew elves could have a sense of humor? I like him already." He heard his sister mutter as she made her way back over to her sons.

After some being fussed over some more by Gandalf and his family, Thorin excused himself and led Legolas out of the room, and to their chambers.

Once they entered the bedchamber, Thorin led his new husband to the bed, letting go of his hand, "I would like to braid your hair now, as is tradition. Will you allow me?"

Legolas smiled, and nodded, taking Thorin's breath away. His elfling then sat down on the bed, making himself comfortable, and waited patiently for Thorin to join him.

Grinning, he got on the bed as well, positioning himself behind Legolas. He reached up, lifting his crown off the top of his head, setting it aside. He started by combing his fingers through the long blond and silky locks of hair. Legolas moaned with pleasure, as he retrieved a hairbrush from the nightstand, and to brushed it through his hair finally. There was definitely something arousing about brushing his husband's hair, he decided. And he couldn't wait to satisfy his arousal completely.

He nearly gasped when he felt Legolas lean back against his chest.

"Don't, I won't be able to hold back much longer if you continue doing that. We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not ready," he pleaded, even though he desperately wanted to claim what was now rightfully his.

"It's okay, Melleth Nin. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you," Legolas replied, leaning even further into his touch. He sighed, giving in. He was becoming soft. And it was all the Elf in his arms fault.

"You trust too easily then. At least wait till I've finished braiding your hair," he insisted, pressing a soft kiss on his elf's temple. Legolas moaned again, but nodded, and managed to behave himself this time.

He wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that he's stopped practically moving in his lap.

Maybe a little of both.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I hope the wedding ceremony turned out okay. I don't think I'm that good at writing them.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They really mean a lot to me.


	7. The heart of a poet

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by the song Love The Way You Lie by Rihana and Eminem. It so suits this pairing perfectly in my opinion

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,207

**Chapter Seven:** The heart of a poet

The morning after, Thorin slowly blinked his eyes open and couldn't keep the goofy grin from forming his lips, at the sight of his very naked in all his glory lover besides him and leered. Legolas' eyes were once again wide open as he slept on and he wondered if that was an elf thing, or just something Legolas himself tended to do on occasion. He'd have to remember to ask his pointy eared Dauble at some point. Just the sight of his lover alone was enough to spark his lust again and he felt his cock harden, almost painfully so.

Smirking, he reached out a careful hand, and ran his callous, but ever gentle fingers seductively up his elfling's bare backside and was pleased that his most his scars had faded because of the salve he had used already. Legolas hummed, turning over on his back, and was suddenly awake, looking sideways at him.

"I've lost count of how many times you've already taken me through the night, Melleth Nin. And yet, I've barely woken and you already want me again. Tell me, are all Dwarves this insatiable, or is it just you?" Legolas questioned, raising his eyebrows looking serious. Thorin stared into those tantalizing blue eyes of his for a long moment, before throwing his head back and laughed out loud. "I wasn't trying to be humorous, Dwarf!" Legolas pouted, only causing Thorin laugh even more. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he nearly fell off the bed.

Now it was Legolas's turn to laugh, which earned him a mocking glare from the Dwarven Prince.

"You are going to be the death of me aren't you, Taerin? But yes, it is a Dwarf thing. We are a naturally well endowed race you know. I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it. You certainly weren't complaining last night," he chided playfully. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good and it was all thanks to the Elf laying besides him.

Legolas raised his eyebrows even higher questioningly, "Who said I was complaining? And are you really?"

"Am I what?" Thorin questioned, confused for a moment.

Legolas blushed, ducking his head a little shyly, making him look rather cute in that moment. "In love with me? I mean, we barely know each other."

Ah, he forgot that Legolas knew their language quite well it seemed. More than likely Thranduil's doing. But the talent was sure to come in handy in the future. Perhaps Legolas could serve as a translator. It would give him a purpose besides being the Prince's consort anyway, even though he quite liked the idea of having Legolas completely to himself. He briefly entertained the thought of tying his Elfling to his bed in order to ensure himself that he'd never leave him.

Of course, he would never do such a thing, for he knew that elves required lots open space to run around in, and trees to climb, and fresh air to breathe in order to be healthy. And his father told him once how they adored the stars and anything that shines brightly. It was the one trait that both their races had in common, he supposed. He too adored the stars and occasionally indulged himself by sleeping outside. It had given him plenty of alone time with his thoughts, which he had loved.

Perhaps tonight they could sleep underneath their light. It was really an appealing idea. And it would make his beloved happy, which would in turn please himself.

Thorin sighed, crawling on top of his lover, and cupped his face in his hands tenderly, forcing him to look at him. " First, yes, my love for you runs deep indeed already. Imagine my own surprise? And second, I know enough. You might even say it was love at first sight. Besides, I still have many years left in me yet to get to know who you are better, Splendarr. I think it'll be quite the adventure for me and I hope for you as well...getting to know me in turn that is."

Legolas looked like he was going to cry, but at least Thorin knew they would be from happiness and not fear.

"You're a natural poet, Thorin Oakenshield."

"You like poetry, Legolas Oakenshield?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow, and smiled affectionately down at his husband. Legolas blushed again, nodding, then looked away, taking his breath away. " I'll show you true poetry!" With that declared, Thorin leaned down, crashing their mouths together for a bruising but still most pleasurable kiss.

"Hmm!" Legolas hummed, smiling up at him a little, as he pulled back up on his elbows, and gazed lovingly down into those blue eyes he loved so much. "Just so you know, Melleth Nin. I think it was love at first sight for me too. And I am looking foreword to getting to know you much better as well."

Thorin beamed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest with love, then crashed their mouths together, unable to stop himself from claiming his husband again.

Sometime later, Thorin had no idea what time it was, as he gazed lovingly at his once again sleeping lover, it was as if Legolas hasn't had a decent night sleep in years. And with a control freak of a father like Thranduil, he had no doubt that was pretty close to the truth. He felt himself harden again and groaned. Legolas needed his rest and so he would give it to him, even meant his own pain. He would bear it for his Blue Eyes. Besides, he had a letter to write.

With that trade off in mind, he leaned over and kissed Legolas' forehead tenderly, before pulling away. He then crawled out of bed, trying not to wake up his apparently exhausted husband, and made his way to his study.

To, The Lady Tauriel

I, Thorin Oakenshield, Prince of Erebor, hereby invite you at the request of Legolas Greenleaf to dwell here with your friend for a time. If I decide I like you, I will allow you to live among us as well. These Dwarves are my sister-sons and heirs Kili and Fili. And the guard with them is one of my most trustworthy. His name is, Dwalin. They will be your guides and deliver you safely back to us. That is, if you will come? I do hope you will. Legolas could use all the friends he could get here. And I just want my consort to be happy. If you will not come because I asked you to, then consider his well being. I don't wish him to fade in time because of loneliness.

Sincerely, Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin placed the quill back in its holder of ink and read the letter he had wrote over again to make sure it worthy enough. It was precise and to the point which he liked, so he folded the letter and stamped with the Prince' seal. He picked up, pushing himself up and out of the chair, then went to go find the messengers.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter guys, but that just seemed like a good place to end this one. I do try to keep these over the 1,000 wordcount range. And I do hope you've all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you all think so far.

**Dwarvish Translations**

Dauble: treasure or valuable

Taerin: love, (true love,' deep' rove)

Splendarr: Bright, shining, beautiful, hopeful

**Elvish Translations**

Ada: father

Melleth Nin: My love


	8. My sweet prince

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by the song My Sweet Prince by Placebo. It's like this song was written for this pairing. Enjoy!

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,473

**Chapter Eight:**My sweet prince

After bidding farewell to his nephews and Dwalin and wishing them good luck on their journey, Thorin returned to their chambers, where he found his Legolas awake again and the Elfling was currently dressing himself. Thorin sighed, already missing the alluring sight of his lover in all his naked glory. Legolas noticed him ogling, blushed, and then winked down at him, looking amused, before finishing slipping on his shirt, and turned towards him.

"Where did you go?"

It took a moment for the question to register in his brain, then he replied, "To send a letter to your friend. I have sent Fili and Kili along with Dwalin to retreive her. I hope that meets with your approval?"

Legolas nodded, before smiling, and then perched himself down on the edge of the foot of the bed.

"Thank you for doing this for me again, Melleth Nin. It means a lot to me."

Thorin raised his eyebrows questioningly as he stepped forwords and took Legolas's small and frail hands compared to his own at least in his own.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Legolas had called him that last night, but he was too caught up in the moment to think of asking him.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Forgive me. I forget that you don't know our language as well as I know yours, but it means, "My love."

Thorin's heart warmed at the words and he brought one of Legolas hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles lovingly.

"I am pleased," he could only think of to say in reponse. Legolas beamed, bending down to capture his mouth with his own, initiating the kiss for the first time.

"I love you, Thorin. I know it's rather sudden and unbelievable, but never-the-less, it's true." He heard the pleading for him to believe the words in his husband's tone, as he pulled back, and nodded.

"And I love you, Legolas," he returned his Elfling's feelings.

The smile Legolas gave him in reply was possitively radiant.

Thorin couldn't help but smile in return, as he suggested, "I was thinking tonight we could sleep under the stars together. Would you like that, Dauble?"

Legolas blushed crimson and nodded. "Oh, yes! Very much."

"Then if the weather permits it, we shall."

Legolas smiled mysteriously, as if he knew something he didn't, and replied, "I believe that it will. And I look forward to sharing the starlight with you, my husband."

A little while later, it was lunch time, when Thorin led Legolas by the hand to grand kitchen and to the table. He pulled out a chair for him and waited for his husband to sit down, before helping to push it back in for him. He then he started piling his Elfling's plate with food for him. He couldn't help but notice his father and Gandalf smirking at him from the head of the table, before eyeing the braids he had given Legolas last night shockingly and then approvingly. He rolled his eyes at them. So what if he had actually fallin in love with his husband, who just happened to be an Elf. Was that so unbelievable?

"Thank you for trying to fatten me up, Melleth Nin, but I do believe I'm not that famished. And I quite like my size the way it is thank you very much," Legolas interrupted his musing teasingly , and the others snickered again, including Dis this time. He blushed, not realizing just how much food he had put on his consort's plate.

"I'm sorry, Taerin! I was just lost in thought for a moment," he appologized, taking some of it back, before sitting down next to his Elfling.

"It's quite alright, Melleth Nin. It happens to the best of us," Legolas replied quietly, before taking a small bite of his pork.

"I thought that Elves were vegetarians?" Dis questioned suddenly, eyeing his Elf with a little more fondness.

Legolas smiled reassuringly across the table at her.

"Most of us are. And I usually don't consume meat myself, but I feel it would be rude of me to refuse my hosts offerings, would it not? Besides, I could use the iron right about now, " Legolas responded pointing a finger in his direction, as if accusing him something, while smirking fondly at his sister.

Dis blushed furiously, ducking her head, before continuing to finish her own meal in silence.

Legolsa chuckled lightly and it was like music to Thorin's ears .

"It's good to see you happy, Mellon Nin. You deserve it," Gandalf told his friend, before puffing off his pipe some more.

"I am. Very happy. Thank you, Mithrandir," Legolas replied enthusiastically.

Thorin frowned, hating the thought of Legolas not being happy before their marriage and vowed to himself to make sure his Elfling was never unhappy again. He also made a mental note not to serve his husband meat in the future unless he asked for it. He then sat down next to his lover and began piling his own plate with food, debating on wether or not to show his husband the jewel of Erebor

Only when Legolas was finished did he help his husband out of the chair, looking up into his breathtaking blue eyes earnestly, having made his decision regarding a certain stone. "Come, Taerin, there's something I wish to show you."

Legolas raised an eyebrow curiously down at him, before following his lead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What is it? It's lovely!" Legolas question and Thorin smirked at aweness he heard in his tone. Perhaps they'd make a Dwarf of his Elfling yet.

"The Arkenstone. Our treasure of treasures and the legacy of the Durin line. No one can be king of Erebor without it. You're the only person I've ever shown it too. I show you now so that there shall be no question of my trust in you."

"It's stunning," Legolas awed, reaching out to touch the sparking jewel on the wall of stone, but Thorin reached out to grasp his wrist quickly, but gently.

"It is forbidden to touch the stone! I am sorry my own personal, Dauble," he hissed, bringing Legolas's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers tenderly to let him know that he wasn't really angry at him for wanting to touch such a beautful jewel,then let it go.

It was quite tempting too and he barely managed not to touch and take it for his own himself every time he took the liberty of paying it a visit.

Legolas sighed, looking disapointed in himself. "Forgive me then, Melleth Nin. I should've asked for your permission before trying to touch it."

Thorin smiled reassuringly up at his Elfling from the side, before starting to lead him away from temtation.

"It's alright, Legolas. No harm was done, so no foul," he reassured his husband, leading him back to their chambers, for he wanted nothing more than to make love the most beautiful treasure under the mountain, and quite possibly Middle Earth itself in his opinion.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Tell me your dreams," Thorin asked his husband, while running a finger soothingly up and down his torso.

Legolas frowned, "Elves don't dream as other races do, Thorin."

His interest piqued, Thorin continued his questioning, "Is that why you sleep with your eyes open, Taerin? I couldn't help but notice."

Legolas's amused smile took his breath away and not for the first time.

"Been watching me sleep have you, Melleth Nin? Not that I mind of course. I must admit to having taken the liberty myself with you a couple of times. But to answer your query, yes, that is the reason," Legolas answered, closing his eyes with a sigh of pleasure as his exploring finger reached his face, and began tracing it, wanting to burn the feel of it in his memory for eternity.

He was shocked from his reverie when he saw Legolas reach out to do the same.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"The stars are veiled. A darkness spreds across the lands. I fear it is getting closer to us with every passing moment. No land is safe within it's path of distruction." He heard Legolas say warily after making sweet and passionate love underneath stars, as they both gaze up at the stars, killing the mood quite efficiently. He reached out to grasp his hand protectively in his own, curling their fingers together.

"What do your Elves Eyes see, Dauble?" he couldn't help but ask out loud.

Legolas turned his head, his Blue Eyes, who's eyes suddenly fill with terror, as they find his, and he frowned.

Perhaps sleeping outside tonight wasn't such a good idea after all.

"A dragon!"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Oh, the plot finally thickens. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. And if you did, please let me know. I could use some more inspiration and ideas are welcome too.

**Dwarvish Translations**

Dauble: Treasure or Valuable

Taerin: Love (True love, deep, rove)

**Elvish translations**

Mellon Nin: My friend

Melleth Nin: My love


	9. The coming of, Smaug

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,636

**Chapter Nine:** The coming of, Smaug

"You are certain, Legolas?" Gandalf questioned his husband seriously. And this was a very serious situation. If his husband was right. A dragon would soon be upon them and they had to figure out a course of action and fast. He thought the timing was fortunate. If Legolas wasn't with them, they would've never known about the dragon coming and their losses would've no doubt been grievous. And they also had a wizard to help defend the mountain as well.

If that wasn't luck, he had no idea what was.

"Yes, Mithrandir. I'm certain. The beast draws near. I can feel it. We're wasting time," his Elfling responded, folding his hands behind his back, trying to be brave, but Thorin could tell his consort was frightened by the prospect of coming face to face with a dragon. He couldn't blame his Elfling for his fear though. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't frightened a little himself. Not that he would ever admit it though of course.

Legolas needed him to be strong.

"My sons are out there!" Dis blurted out fearfully. "We have to get them back now!"

Gandalf waved her off, and comforted reassuringly, "There's no need to worry about them, Dis. Kili, Fili, and Dwalin are quite safe. In face, I'd say they are far safer then we are about to be."

Dis frowned, but nodded. She trusted Gandalf's intuition and so did he, so he knew his sister-sons were going to be just fine. He was more worried about what they'd find when they return.

"Dis," his father spoke up for the first time since the council began, handing his sister a dagger. "You and Legolas will lead the woman and children to the Blue Mountains and seek refuge. The rest of us will stay and defend, Erebor. Do not look back!"

Dis nodded, looking grave, as she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the dagger, and taking it from their father. "Yes father. Just please be careful!"

Their father nodded, giving her a quick hug. "I will, precious. I promise."

"I won't leave my husband behind!" Legolas argued, lifting his chin proudly. "I can fight! If you would but give me a bow and a sword, I will prove my worth. I'm not as weak as you all seem to think I am. I'm older than all of you put together with the exception of Gandalf of course. Tell them, Mithrandir. Tell them I can fight besides them!"

Thorin sighed, crossing the room till he was standing in front of his husband. He then reached up to cup his face in his hands.

"Please, Taerin! Don't fight me on this," he interrupted the Wizard as he began to open his mouth to defend their Elfling. "We will give you a bow and a sword as you wish. But please, do this for me. The woman and children will need your protection more than I. You will do this! Look after my sister. She can't do this alone right now," he said in a 'and the end of it' tone.

Legolas shook his head, opening his mouth no doubt to argue again, but he gave him a hard look, as if daring him to just try and defy him. His Double instantly shut his mouth, then nodded in agreement. He still didn't look happy with him about losing the argument though.

"Very well, Melleth Nin. You win this round, but I'll get you next time."

Thorin smirked a little up at his husband victoriously, before pulling his head down for a brief, but tender kiss.

"You better not get killed on me, Thorin Oakenshield. I will never forgive myself, or you either if you do," Legolas said with defeat, as he pulled away, looking as depressed as he felt, and left the room quickly, before he could return the sentiment.

Thorin watched his husband go with a slight frown and he felt a hand grip his shoulder comfortingly from behind. He reached up to grasp his sister's hand in his own, drawing what comfort from her he could in that moment.

He'd know his sister's touch anywhere.

"Don't worry brother. I'll watch his back for you. We'll look after each other."

"Be safe sister. Both of you. Keep our people safe."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Later, Thorin watched from the gates as his husband and sister began leading their people to the Blue Mountains. He felt his heart going with him. And it may seem like he thought his husband weak, and it was selfish of him,but he felt better knowing his Elflling would be out of the danger zone and safe. His sister as well. He also heard the warriors behind him preparing for the upcoming battle. He could only pray they weren't making a mistake by staying and fighting.

Legolas looked over his shoulder at him with those sorrowful blue eyes and his heart ached something fierce for his lover.

_'Please don't despair, Taerin! We'll see each other again. This isn't the end_,' he tried to send his comfort through their unique bond.

_'I hope you're right, Melleth Nin!' _Was all he got back, before his husband looked ahead again. And he could still feel the pain and fear of leaving him behind, but most of all his love for him, through their link.

"He will be alright, Thorin." He heard Gandalf try to reassure him from behind as he came stand besides him, watching his people leave the city as well. "Legolas is indeed stronger than you think. I know you seem to think him weak, but I believe it's in more of romantic sense than a patronizing one. You will see him again, I assure you. There's no need to despair yourself."

"Is there hope for us at all Gandalf, or is our love doomed from the start? I mean, a Dwarf and an Elf? Whoever heard of such a preposterous thing?" he couldn't help but ask the wizard, seeking his wise counsel.

Gandalf looked sideways at him, giving him a brief smile, before looking forward again.

"I believe only time will tell, Thorin Oakenshield. But yes, I do believe there is hope. You needn't worry about, Legolas. He will survive this battle, for he will be needed again in the future. The fates have deemed him special. I'm afraid cannot reveal anymore than that. I've already said too much. I promise to look in on him from time to time for you though."

Thorin agreed wholeheartedly with Gandalf on that one.

His husband will always be special in his eyes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Some hours later, "The dragon comes!" A young warrior Thorin couldn't remember the name of shouted fearfully, pointing up in the sky at the beast. Thorin turned to look with Gandalf, who hasn't left his side since they watched Legolas and Dis lead the women and children to safety.

He felt a felt a fear like no other as the first round of fire from the dragon came down upon them, killing at least ten Dwarves in it's path in a single shot.

"It begins then." He heard Gandalf state the obvious and he drew his sword preparing to fight the Orcs he knew must not be far behind the dragon.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Thorin just killed an Orc, barely dodging the swipe of his blade at his head when he heard a horn blow, and he turned swiftly around to see Thranduil's army ready to come to their aid. And he felt hope rise again. But what absolutely stunned him were those in the elvenking's company. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, along with an amber-haired she-elf standing besides Kili, who must be Legolas's friend were standing besides him.

"PLEASE! HELP US!" He cried out to the elvenking, who looked around battlefield obviously searching for his son, and then his eyes filled with pit when they found his again. The elvenking then turned away on his horse.

The she-elf was pleading for her King not to abandon them and to help them, but Thranduil ignored her plea, and soon all of Thranduil's army, save for his sister-sons, Dwalin, and the she-elf, had abandoned them.

It felt like an eternity as they stared at one another, as if sizing each other up, and he felt his hatred for Thranduil grow ten fold.

He saw the pain in the she-elf's eyes as she then looked around at all their dead. Her eyes suddenly widened and she tried to warn him of the Orc sneaking up behind him. He spun swiftly around on his heals, prepared to defend himself when an arrow pierced the foul beast' neck, and it choked, spitting blood, then fell lifeless to the ground. He turned to look in the direction the arrow came from to thank whoever had saved him, and eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"You! You stubborn fool of an Elf! I thought we came to an understanding," he growled angrily, as his husband rushed to embrace him in a big hug of relief.

"I just couldn't leave you to die, Thorin! I love you! Dis understood! Why can't you!" Legolas hollered over the noise.

He sighed, trying to calm down his rage that his husband had deliberately disobeyed him.

He lifted one of his hands to kiss his knuckles soothingly.

"Now's not the time for this, Dauble. We'll talk about it after the battle."

"Fine!" Legolas cried.

And they fought side by side to kill what was left of the orcs.

**TBC**

Please review! They would be lovely


	10. Everything changes

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,757

**Chapter Ten:** Everything change

Thorin was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to bring the she-elf to Erebor now or not. Especially with the way Legolas seemed to practically worship the ground she walked on. All day long...it was Tauriel this and Tauriel that. As if she were his own personal hero, or something. He'd much rather Legolas think of himself as his hero.

"You are jealous?" Balin brought up casually after supper suddenly.

Thorin snorted, "Am I that obvious?"

Balin smiled, "Only to those of us who've known you as long as I have."

Thorin sighed, trying to calm his heart beating painfully in chest.

"Do you think he's in love with her?"

He really hoped not. He didn't know what he would do if it turns out Legolas only convinced him to bring the she-elf here with the intentions to woo her instead of himself, but it wouldn't be pleasant. That much was for certain.

Balin shook his head, "No, I do not. But even if he was, I'd say he's got a fair, if not more of competition where Kili's concerned. Besides, I can tell our Elfling is completely devoted to you already. I believe you have nothing to worry about where the Lady Tauriel is concerned, my friend. They're just friends...the very best of friends. She is no doubt the sister of his heart, but nothing more."

Thorin frowned, but nodded in agreement. "I hope you are right about, Kili." He'd much rather the she-elf be interested in his youngest nephew rather than his husband. And besides, Kili deserved to be happy as well. He suspected they needed they all needed all the bright spots they could get in the years to come.

Balin smiled knowingly, as if he could read his mind, and Thorin wouldn't be surprised if he could. He had known Balin for as long as he could remember. He was in many ways the older brother of his own heart. Balin then reached out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Whenever am I wrong, Thorin?"

Thorin couldn't help but smile fondly back. Indeed, Balin was usually right about these sort of things.

"I will take your word for it then."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The funeral for their dead, which was indeed more than he would've liked, was heartbreaking. But it would've been worse if they had not had not had Legolas to warn them ahead of time. Thorin was currently hunting with his husband for something for them to eat. Kili and the she-elf were also on the hunt, but had headed off in a different direction. No doubt so they could be alone together. He tried not to think about that, but his heart felt lighter knowing that he didn't have to compete with the amber-haired elf for Legolas's affections.

He hoped they would catch a dear, but he'd settle for rabbit even at this point.

And he would be forever grateful to his husband for his Elves Eyes. They had lost the mountain to the dragon Smaug. And he had lost his title as Prince and future King of Erebor, but there was at least the hope that it could be taken back again and the loss of life had been greatly reduced too. What troubled Thorin more than anything though was that his father had gotten lost somewhere in the heat of battle. They had attempted to search for him afterwards, especially Gandalf and himself. Legolas had felt his presence nearby, but couldn't be certain where he was located, but at least he knew his father was still alive. And that gave him hope as well.

They had to reclaim Erebor and take back the Arkenstone, then find the King. Preferable both at the same time. That was all there was to it. But how was the ultimate question.

Legolas suddenly paused and raised his hand to halt him. He stopped in his tracks and tried not to make a sound. Legolas bent low so they were eye level now and pointed ahead at big bush.

_'There,'_ he said to him through their bond softly. _'A doe.' _And indeed a female deer lifted his head at that moment, revealing himself. Their eyes met and Thorin smirked fondly at his Elfling, while folding his arms against his chest.

_'By all means, be my guest and catch us some dinner then,' _he challenged his husband with an amused glint in his dark blue eyes. Legolas had proven his skill with the bow on the battlefield. No matter how much he disapproved of it. They had a long talk about it, well, more like him chewing Legolas out loudly for disobeying him, but Legolas' wouldn't be swayed, so he had no choice but to allow his husband to remain and fight side by side with him. He could only pray he would regret it. Now he would test his skill with the bow as a hunter and provider for their company.

He wasn't disappointed and he bestowed a breathtaking kiss on his Blue Eyes' delicious red lips as a reward.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((99

Later that evening, after everyone had had their fill, well, Thorin could tell Legolas and Tauriel weren't too pleased with having to consume meat, but they didn't complain and made do. He wished he could give his husband what he preferred to eat, but they were in a bind now. And so they all had to make sacrifices.

"You must reclaim, Erebor, and your birthright, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf suddenly spoke up, sounding exasperated. He narrowed his eyes in the Wizard's direction, feeling the others eyeing them both warily, especially Legolas and Tauriel.

"You think I don't desire this as well, Gandalf? I'd love nothing more. But how to get past the dragon?" he questioned, feeling his husband' hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him down. And as usual, it worked, but just a little this time.

At this Gandalf grinned, looking amused.

Thorin was confused as to the sudden mood swing.

"Isn't it obvious? You will require a burglar."

Thorin frowned, not certain if he liked the sound of that at all.

_'Trust him, Melleth Nin. Mithrandir knows what he's doing,'_ he heard Legolas defend their Wizard silently.

Thorin sighed, curling his fingers through Legolas's, and nodded.

"And just where to you suggest we look for this burglar?" he grumbled, tightening his hold on Legolas' hand a little more, seeking what comfort he could from him in present company.

"The Shire of course," Gandalf answered brightly.

Thorin's frowned deepened. A Hobbit? Of course. Was the Wizard mad? Surely one so small as a Halfling would prove to be nothing more than a burden to their company.

"You underestimate the Halflings, Melleth Nin," Legolas said spoke out loud this time, supporting Gandalf's decision.

Thorin snorted, "Perhaps."

He then gave his husband's hand a small squeeze to let him know he wasn't upset with him at all. He was more upset with a certain Wizard more than anyone.

"Do you have a particular Hobbit in mind?"

Gandalf positively beamed at him excitedly, making him feel even more uneasy. He knew it was pointless to argue with the Wizard once he's made up his mind about something though, so he had no choice but to give in. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it though.

"Leave it to me. I'll return shortly." And with that, Gandalf disappeared with a pop, no doubt to go ahead and a certain Hobbit for his no doubt friend's help.

He felt Legolas shift closer to offer him his support as best he could.

_'I love you, Thorin.'_

Thorin couldn't help but smile as he leaned up and pressed a tender kiss on his Elflings cheek sweetly.

"And I you, Taerin. Whatever happens from this day on. Stay close to me. I'll protect you,' he pleaded affectionately. He knew Legolas could take care of himself, but he wanted to be the one to protect him. It was his right after all. The Elfling besides him was his responsibility and his alone. No one will take Legolas away from him. He'd rather die himself before he let that happen.

Legolas frowned, but nodded, and whispered soothingy into his ear, "Please don't think such dark thoughts, Melleth Nin. It would wound me greatly to have death claim you so soon."

Thorin sighed, but nodded, and tried to think more pleasant thoughts to satisfy his Dauble.

Such as: making love to his Elfling over and over again till the blond cried out his name in complete ecstasy and abandon, which he fully intended to do once they got the chance to be alone again. He knew it would be sometime before that happened however, so settled for pulling Legolas down until he was cradling his head in his lap and petting him, trying to sooth his fears away.

Legolas chuckled, and squirmed a little, but made no attempt to try and get away, which pleased the exiled Prince of Erebor for now to no end.

He may have lost his kingdom, but at least he still had what really mattered here in his arms where the Elfling belonged.

He heard Kili and Fili snicker, but the withering glare he shot them with shut them up. And they went back to the conversation they were having before they were distracted. His eyes suddenly met the she-elf's and accured to Thorin that he hadn't spoken to her properly since she arrived, but there hadn't been much of an apportunity to do so. She looked down at her kin in his lap with a fond smile. And now that Thorin payed real attention, he knew it was the smile of a sister who fond of a brother and not a potential lover. He had seen Dis give him the same smile many times. Tauriel was happy for them. She suddely looked up at him and gave him glare, which clearly warned, 'Hurt him and I'll hurt you.'

He ignored it and went back to soothing his fingers through Legolas hair. It was soothing to him as well. For now, there was really nothing else to do besides wait for Gandalf to return with news of this burglar.

**TBC**

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! THEY INSPIRE ME MORE AND MEAN A LOT TO ME!


	11. Meeting Bilbo Baggins

**A/N:** There is some smut in this chapter. Just to warn you all. Sorry about the late update guys. I had to think of how to introduce Legolas and Bilbo to each other, since they had no interaction whatsoever in the movies, which is kind of disappointing really since Hobbits are supposed to practically worship the Elves. And as a friend at AO3 cleverly pointed out to me. It's like, come on! This is the Elf who's supposed to go on a quest with Frodo. He should at least know Frodo's uncle. But at least it's not like they didn't know each other existed, or the importance of the other. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter.

**Chapter wordcount:** 2,172

**Chapter Eleven:** Meeting Bilbo Baggins

A little while later after Gandalf left, '_What was taking that meddlesome Wizard so long anyway?' He said he'd return shortly, but it's been hours!' H_e couldn't help but pout inwardly. Anyway, Legolas suddenly took Thorin aside so they could have a moment to be alone together. He assumed that was the reason anyway. His elfling perched himself down cross legged, so that they were more of equal height now and then faced him with a determined look in his hypnotizing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even more somehow with the moonlight shining down on him, making him seem so earthrel in that moment.

He was like something out of one of the fairy tales Balin used to read to him when he was a Dwarfling. Legolas had never looked more beautiful to him then in this moment.

"I choose a mortal life," Legolas whispered suddenly, interrupting the silence. Thorin couldn't believe what he just heard. Surely, Legolas didn't mean...It was quite impossible really. Gandalf said that Legolas would be needed again in the future. That his elfling was special. He sighed, framing his husband's face in his hands carressingly. As much as he'd love to grow old and grey with the irrestable blond sitting in front of him, he just couldn't take the gift of immortality away from his husband.

He'd been selfish enough all ready by agreeing to tie Legolas to himself in an arranged marriage. But how could anyone not want him once they saw him, or fall in love with him once they got to know him for that matter? He'd even quite shocked himself with the latter.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you musn't give me this, Taerin," he rejected the offer as gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt Legolas's feelings.

Legolas frowned, shaking his head, looking a little hurt that he'd rejected his offer anyway. "It is mine to give to whom I will, Melleth Nin. Like my heart. I simply cannot immagine facing all the ages of this world without you."

Thorin lifted Legolas's chin, pressing soft and tender kiss against his lips. His husband's hands suddenly flew to the hem in his pants and started pulling them down. He moaned, raising an eyebrow at the amused smirk Legolas's was giving him.

"Who knows when we may get another chance to make love, Melleth Nin? Please, Melleth! I yearn for your touch so much it hurts."

Thorin couldn't argue with that point, but he was tempted to point out that he touched him all the time, but his Dauble probably meant he wanted his touch in a sexual way, so he said nothing. And it was impossible to refuse his Blue Eyes when he begged like that. His blond Prince had such a way with words that was hard to say no to. He'd make an excellent diplomat. But still, what if the others heard them?

Legolas chuckled lightly. It was like music to ears.

"Even if they did, I don't think they'd care much, Thorin."

Thorin hummed, then gasped with part pleasure and part pain, as he felt Legolas's hot mouth close around his now throbbing cock, his sweet tongue licking the pre-come off the head. He looked down, and his heart swelled with passion, love, tenderness, and happiness, all at once, as he gazed down into those swirl pool of those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Greedy E!fling!" he chided amusedly, lifting a hand so he could glide his fingers through those soft locks of long blond hair.

_'You love me for it!' _He heard Legolas say playfully and triumphantly through their bond, since his lips were busy sucking and nipping teasingly at his cock that was getting rather painfully hard.

He pushed Legolas away gently, holding him carefully by the shoulders.

"Did I do something wrong?" his lovely husband probed with concern in his voice, looking a little fearful that he may have disappointed him in some way.

He shook his head fondly, laying his lover gently down on his side, on the grass, and started removing his tights and underwear as well. He wasn't going to be the only half-naked person out here thank you very much.

"No, Taerin. You did nothing wrong. I just want you to come with me," he whyspered reassuringly into that pointy ear of his that somehow managed to turn him on so. He couldn't resist licking its lobe playfully.

Legolas moaned, withering in his arms, desperate for more.

He tried to prepare his Elflling for entrance, but his lust and longing was too great. And he didn't know how much time they had left before Gandalf returned, so he pushed into him without much preparation.

_'I'm sorry, Dauble! I didn't mean to hurt you,'_ he appologized silently at hearing Legolas's cry out, fearing it may be because he had caused him pain.

_'Don't be, Melleth Nin. This is exactly what I wanted. Fuck me hard! You can be gentle next time,_' Legoas responded back, pushing back against him greedily. Thorin smirked, kissng his pale and pale shoulder, glowing in the moonlight. Such a different contranst to his own dark and caullous looking skin. He couldn't help but quite happily oblige his greedy lover.

"As you wish."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Thorin now found himself in front of the Hobbit's home. The one Gandalf mentioned that he had marked to let them know which Hobbit Hole they were supposed to travel to. He heard the quite noisy voices of others inside and suspected that said wizard was one of them. He looked sideways at his group: Balin, Fili, Kili, and two elflings. What a group they made! He couldn't help but wonder what the Hobbit would think when he saw the company they were keeping. His eyes landed on Legolas then, who was gazing up at the stars, as if trying to burn them into memory.

The Halfling better not get any ideas. This one's mine. He briefly wondered if Kili was thinking the same thing about his own Elfling, for even Dwarves knew of the fondness that the Hobbits had for elves. The immortal race were like practically gods to the little ones.

Legolas looked at him then with a knowing smirk on his voice.

'We could use this knowledge to our advantage, Melleth Nin. We both know that Halflings don't like anything to do with adventures. It should be quite easy for Tauriel and I to convince him an adventure might be fun. I don't think Gandalf's having much luck.'

Thorin couldn't help but return his husband's smile and nodded in agreement. He raised his hand and knocked. A small Hobbit opened the door for them, but it was Gandalf who greeted them. He nodded his thanks and walked inside, Balin, Kili, Fili, and the she-elf following after him. He kind of felt bad for the Wizard and the she-elf, whom had to hunch over a little to avoid hitting their heads on anything. It must kill their backs after awhile. He took a moment to look around and thought he could live here with Legolas happily. It was quite homey.

When Legolas didn't come in after them, he held out his hand towards the still open doorway, and called him in. "Come in, Taerin! It's cold. You'll catch your death. Don't be shy."

"I'm not. I was just admiring the view for a little while longer is all. It's beautiful out here," his Elfling called back as he slowly and gracefully made his entrance, hunching a little like the she-elf did, and then reached for his hand to hold it back, as he came to stand besides him.

"You have a lovely home, Mr..." Legolas started to compliment, but paused, obviously remembering that Gandalf hadn't told them the Halfling's name yet.

The little one blushed, looking adorably put on the spot and Thorin couldn't help but think it was kind of cute. He felt Legolas's amusement from the bond.

'He is quite an adorable little thing isn't he?'

Thorin shook head fondly, letting Legolas' hand go. His Blue Eyes then moved forward to introduce himself to the Hobbit, laying on the charm.

The Halfling lifted his head to look at his husband and Thorin could see the awe the blue eyes. He shared a knowing look with Gandalf, who winked at him. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly, as they both turned to continue watch the interaction between his Elfling and the Hobbit. The Hobbit seemed to snap out of his translike state, and lifted his hand to accept Legolas's handshake.

"It's Bilbo...Bilbo Baggins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?"

Legolas chuckled, letting go of the tiny hand in his own.

"Legolas...Legolas Oakenshield, but you can call me just Legolas. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Bilbo."

Thorin was quite impressed. This couldn't be the same shy and withdrawn Elfling, who he had first met weeks ago. It seemed like that without the elvenking around to control his sons actions, Legolas was an entirely different person...more free spirited, wild hearted, and confident in his own abilities. He wondered if he had the she-elf to thank for that. It would seeme that he didn't have to retrain his husband to think for himself anymore after all. It was quite a relief to be perfectly honest.

"And this is my husband..." Legolas continued after a moment of silence, snapping Thorin out of his reverie. "Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of our company."

He knew a cue when he heard one, so moved foreward towards the Hobbit to introduce himself, looking him up and down, sizing him up, and gripped his arms gently. He could feel the Halfling flinch as if he wasn't used to such contact. Much like Legolas had done the first time he touched him. He smirked playfully, as he pushed him none to gently aside, but not too rough either. He wasn't cruel.

The Hobbit had looked a little disappointed when he heard Legolas inform him that he was his husband and knew the Hobbit was attracted to his Dauble.

No. That wouldn't do at all. He was marking his territory.

"Just as I suspected. He looks more like a grocier then a burglar."

He could hear the disaprovement of his reaction to the Halfling from his husband in waves and he tried to soften his tone towards the little one a little. Just a litte.

"Which means you must have some more food for us new arrivals. How about some salad for our lovely elflings here?We would appreciate it."

Never let it be said that wasn't a generous or polite Prince.

He heard Legolas groan inwardly and turned to look at him questioningly. His elfling was looking quite peeved at him.

_'What? I was being polite!'_

'Honestly, Thorin! That could have gone better. I think you've frightened the poor thing half to death. He's obviously not used to visitors. Just look at him. He's practically trembling with fright now. He seems so nice too. I can feel it. He's Just cautious and doesn't like people touching his things without permission. Like someone else I know. You two have a lot in common.' He heard Legolas reprimand him silently.

He sighed, _'You're right, Taerin. I'll try and be more friendly towards him, but no promises.' _

Legolas smiled at him,_ 'That's all I ask. He really does seem like such a nice little one. I can see the two of you getting along, or even becoming the best of friends eventually.' _

Thorin snorted, noticing the others were looking between the two of them as they had their silent conversation causiously then, as if they were afraid they would come to blows at any second or something. He snorted again. That would never happen. He could never hurt the love of his life. No matter how mad he got towards him.

"Perhaps," he agreed with his husband out loud to lessen the tension somewhat in the one.

'And I could never hurt you either, Melleth Nin.'

"I think you've had the honor of witnessing their first lover's quarrel, Mr. Baggins. I don't think I've seen them be anything but pleasant towards each other since they were married, or even before that." He heard Balin tell their hopeful Burglar. As if it was any of the Hobbit's business anyway. "Legolas must like you too much for his liking."

He saw Bilbo blush, ducking his head a little shyly from the corner of his eye.

It was really quite endearing.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So, I used a few lines from Arwen in the Fellowship of the Ring. I couldn't resist.

Feedback would be lovely!


End file.
